nodamecantabilefandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson 5: Chiaki the S Orchestra's Conductor
Chiaki substitutes for the 'indisposed' Stresemann but his first time as a conductor isn't as smooth as he would hope. He believes its all due to the Special Orchestra's lacking musicians, but could he be overlooking a few of his own shortcomings? Summary While Chiaki worries over Nodame actually going through with kissing Stresemann, the Special Orchestra members continued their discussion that the man might be a fraud, judging by his carefree attitude and by the “horrible” students he put on his orchestra (each thinking they outrank everyone else in the room). More than anything, Mine just wants to know where the man is. In the headmaster’s office, Nodame has accidentally punched out Milch to which Chiaki suggests they bury him like a corpse. Nodame finds the orchestra score and tells Chiaki that he must take over from Milch. They arrive just as the orchestra members are preparing to walk out and, seeing that Chiaki has been proposed as their substitute conductor, they decide to give him a chance. Though at first nervous (and having to deal with a bevy of fangirls and jealous males), Chiaki prepares to conduct them. Across the campus, Nodame is dragging the unconscious Milch on her back to see how well Chiaki will conduct; however, the seemingly out of it old man harasses her and she ends up beating him even worse for it. Chiaki finds that due to so many flaws amongst the students the orchestra has a horrible sound, so he starts ripping apart several members for their mistakes, including Mine who’s supposed to be concertmaster. While Nodame compliments Chiaki’s good hearing to pick out the problems, Milch is watching the performance with an analytical yet displeased look. The flute player females are overjoyed with Chiaki’s skills while the males, including one with a crush on Kaoru, is outraged over Chiaki’s calling him out and agrees with another musician to prank the newbie-conductor. Chiaki tries to be more optimistic about improving the orchestra, shouting out commands to everyone for improving and when second clarinet and his oboe companion switch their parts to try and embarrass Chiaki. Both he and Milch notice it and he gives them both a death glare that scares them witless. In the end, Chiaki declares them all incompetent as musicians and horrible as an orchestra. Milch finally steps in at that and declares to Chiaki that he has failed as a conductor, one reason alone being that he made the viola player cry (though he was unaware that the musician was a woman). Milch steps up to take things over himself and starts pinpointing the actual problems with the sounds such as an unwell horn player and the clarinet’s broken reed. After also proving them with some reassurance, he starts them off playing and to Chiaki’s amazement (as he insists that “bad is bad”), the sound has regained life. He admits to Nodame that it isn’t quite the way he’d wanted them to play it, but he admires that Stresemann can put morale into musicians by respecting the music and the people who play it. He admits that Stresemann is a far better conductor than himself. The next day comes around and Stresemann again rejects Chiaki’s application to transfer to conducting, but the boy declares that he has no intention of giving up on being his student. Milch informs him that he’ll let the boy to study under him without leaving his piano major. Chiaki is overjoyed by these news, but the joy quickly dies as he realizes Milch wants him as bait to lure in girls. Nodame protests this idea to make Chiaki a “skirt chaser” and declares that she won’t let go of him. However, Stresemann takes this as an offer of getting Nodame along with Chiaki and receives another beating from the girl. Chiaki escorts her home, considering how that first rehearsal changed his life from then on, while Milch is left behind, knocked flat once more. Featured Music *Beethoven: **Symphony No. 7